Mikan Kohakusaki
|class = 4-3 (Mythical Mew Mew) |club = Science Club |likes = Video Games Card Games Chemistry |dislikes = Sitting Still Being Ignorant Her Sister |alignment = Neutral Good |mbti = ESFJ |animal(s)_fused_with = Red-Headed Flameback (Chrysocolaptes erythrocephalus) |transformation_phrase = Mew Mew Tangerine, Metamorphose! |mew_team = Mythical Mew Mews |mew_position = Support |mew_weapon(s) = Tangerine Arrow |mew_attack(s) = Ribbon Tangerine Gale |mew_element(s) = Air |series = Mythical Mew Mew Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte |first_appearance = Episode 09: Mew Tangerine's Debut – Big Sister is a Bully! |japanese = Hiromi Konno (今野宏美 Konno Hiromi) |english = Amy Palant |character_song(s) = Rooter's Song |chapter = Chapter 09: Mew Tangerine's Debut – Big Sister is a Bully! }} "It's just science, right? Let me handle this!" - Mythical Mew Mew Mikan Kohakusaki (琥珀崎みかん, Kohakusaki Mikan) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Tangerine. |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Mikan is a young, pudgy girl of average height with a lightly tanned complexion. She keeps her long orange hair in a braid that reaches her thighs, rarely letting it down due to its length. Mikan's face is round, chubby, and dotted with freckles. Her brown eyes are large, round, and bordered by barely visible eyelashes, with two slightly thick eyebrows above them. Mikan's nose is small and button-like, while her mouth is typically set in a friendly smile. Her fashion sense is brightly coloured and comfortable, often involving shorts or overalls, many of her outfits also have frogs on them.. At school, she wears the Nakanishi Elementary School girls' uniform with navy calf-high socks. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= Over the span of two years Mikan has had a noticeable growth spurt. Her hair is now shorter and tied in a pair of low, chest-length braids that sit in front of her torso. She now wears the Nozomi Sora Junior High girls' uniform with calf-high white socks. Mikan's café uniform is an orange dress that reaches her lower thighs with white, frilly apron tied into a thin bow at the back. A yellow ribbon is attached to the collar, and the shirt has orange and yellow cuffs attached to the short sleeves. The skirt has white frills at the bottom and a thin yellow stripe running above the hem, while her legs are covered by shin-high white socks and she wears a pair of black Mary-Janes. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head. |-|First Form= When transformed, Mikan's hair turns orange while her eyes turn gold, and she grows dark orange wings and tail feathers. Her outfit is a short orange dress with shoulder straps. Her shoes are orange Mary-Janes, and she has orange wristbands. She also has orange garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her chokers and garters are lined with gold lace. Her Mew Mark, a pair of orange wings with tail feathers, is on her back. |-|Upgrade= (TBA) Mikan is a young girl who always looks on the brighter side of life no matter how bad things get. She is incredibly curious about the world around her and wants to know everything. Mikan is a people-pleaser who just wants others to like her. Mikan’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. She then turns around as her wings and tail feathers sprout from her upper and lower back. Mikan’s body begins to glow and she turns, causing her dress, garters, and choker appear. Light wraps around her feet and turns into her shoes, lastly, she claps her hands, creating a flash that reveals her wrist bands. Mikan then poses. While no genius, Mikan is still considered to be very intelligent for her age, especially when it comes to chemistry and biology. She's also good at getting others to open up; people just seem to find her trustworthy, some of her teammates claim that it's because she's so adorable. Due to her infusion, Mikan's body and physical capabilities have been affected; some of these abilities are only available in Mew form, while others can be used at any time. Like the other Mews, she can withstand injuries much better than a regular person, this is most noticeable as Mew Tangerine, but even outside of Mew form she's still notably resilient. Much like her DNA animal, Mikan can use her wings to fly through the air at great speeds. Many of her senses are also increased; Mikan is able to detect rapid movements that most would miss, her hearing is more sensitive than most humans; as is her sense of smell. She can only fly as Mew Tangerine, but she retains her enhanced senses whether she's in Mew or civilian form. Mikan uses her small size and ability to fly to her advantage, keeping just out of her opponents' reach as she fires arrows at them. If her opponent does manage to get a little too close for comfort Mikan will likely smack them with her weapon. She fights with a bow known as the Tangerine Arrow, this weapon allows her to perform an attack named 'Ribbon Tangerine Gale'. (TBA) (TBA) Mikan is desperate for her older sister's approval and will do just about anything to get it. She doesn't want her sister to see her as a typical annoying brat. Mikan sees Ame as an older sister figure and a role model, she wants to be confident like Ame and is appreciative of the support she receives. Unlike most, Mikan wasn't initially intimidated by Kyoho. They aren't incredibly close but Mikan enjoys spending time with her every now and then. Suguri and Mikan have a good relationship and will regularly spend time together, whether it be playing video games, or testing out a science experiment. She has a lot of respect towards Nashi because she doesn't undermine Mikan's maturity or intelligence and allows her to join in with everyone's conversations. The two aren't overly close, but Mikan likes how laid-back and non-judgemental Ichijiku is, a stark contrast to her own sister. Rieko is Mikan's classmate. While not the best of friends they do know each other. Mikan is a Japanese word that can refer to a Mandarin orange or a tangerine. Kohakusaki is made up of three kanji. Ko and Haku, which combine to mean 'amber' and Saki, which translates to 'small peninsula'. Tangerine refers to a small citrus fruit with loose skin. Katie is an English girls' name of Greek origin and the shortened form of Katherine, it means 'pure'. Summers is an occupational surname and an alternate spelling of Sumner, referring to someone who ensures witnesses appear in court. Júzi is the Mandarin Chinese word for 'tangerine'. Hǔpòqí is made up of three hanzi. Hǔ and Pò, which combine to mean 'amber' and Qí, which translates to 'steep' or 'precipitous'. Quả-Quýt is the Vietnamese word for 'tangerine'. Hổpháchkì means 'amber flag'. Mara is an Italian girls' name meaning 'bitter'. Mikan is just her Japanese name. Hwang is a Korean surname that, when written with a specific hanja, translates to 'gold'. Tangerina is the Portuguese word for 'tangerine'. * Red-headed Flamebacks live in the Philippines. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Kana from Acchi Kocchi. * She has the same English voice actress as Dorie from Magical DoReMi. * Her last name used to be Orenjitake. Red Headed Flameback.jpg| The red-headed flameback Tangerines.jpg| Tangerines Mew_Tangerine_by_syllandela.png| Drawn by syllandela Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Orange Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages